Gyokuen Ren
Gyokuen Ren (練玉艶, Ren Gyokuen) is the wife of the two former Emperors of the Kou Empire and also a member of the organization, Al-Thamen. She is now the third and current Emperor of the Kou Empire. Appearance Gyokuen is an average height slim woman. She has blue eyes and long black hair that extends past her shoulders, with some hair tied in loops on the sides. She has thin eyebrows, a beauty mark under her lips, and wears lipstick. She also wears a small hat, and a dress that resembles what her children wear. Personality In Hakuryuu's memories, she seems like a very gentle and good mother. But later, she started to show her devious and deceitful side. History When Sinbad was born, Gyokuen, Scheherazade, Matal Mogamett and Yunan felt it. They each make a comment about his already great power. Gyokuen, with her first husband, Hakutoku Ren, had four children (from older to the younger): Hakuyuu Ren, Hakuren Ren, Hakuei Ren and Hakuryuu Ren. The first two sons died fighting against the Al-Thamen, whose members were probably sent from Gyokuen herself. Plot Pirates Arc Gyokuen is seen in Hakuryuu's memories. The first memory shows Hakuryuu crying because he had a nightmare. Gyokuen calms him and says that he doesn't need to be worried because his father is an incredible person and unified three countries for the sake of the people. When her husband and her sons died in the fire planned by herself, Koutoku Ren is appointed as Emperor. Gyokuen is shown explaining with a sad face to Hakuei and Hakuryuu that she will marry Koutoku and they'll be able to live as Imperial Prince and Princess. Then Hakuei tries to comfort her. In another memory, Hakuryuu asks her about if she really killed his brothers and father, since her oldest son had told him that before he died, but Gyokuen only smiles and says that even if it's true he is powerless and can't do anything. World Exploration Arc Gyokuen is with her deceased second husband when her children come to their side. She greets and tells them to come closer. Kouen then ask if the Emperor had died of an illness, she says yes and also tells them to come say farewells to their father. She hugs Kouen and says that she only has him left and if he will support her, but Kouen pushes her back. After this, she is appointed the next Emperor. When everyone makes a ruckus, she says it's an unavoidable measure and, as Kouen is the General Commander and can't be removed from that important position, he can't be next Emperor until the continental subjugation is complete. Hakuryuu and the priest then bow before her and ask that she takes the throne. She is later seen talking to Hakuryuu where a fight breaks out between them, but he quickly loses as she used a very powerful Borg even though Hakuryuu used full Djinn Equip. Abilities Magic She is proficient in using Black Rukh. Gyokuen Bolg.png GyokuenVsHakuryuu.png Borg : This is said to be the proof of a Magician. It is a defensive ability. It blocks out attacks with evil intentions. It also blocks out all physical attacks and magical attacks to some degree. It's strength, however, depends on the person. Gyokuen Borg uses Black Rukh. Gyokuen's Borg is strong enough to push back a Djinn Equipped Hakuryuu Ren. Stats Battles/Events Relationships Trivia * Her name means Charming Jewel in Japanese. * Her youthful appearance is artificial. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Kou Empire Category:Al-Thamen Category:Magician Category:Black Rukh